une seconde chance
by monkey D alice
Summary: Ace est mort. ou tout du moins c'est se que tous croient. mais et si l'ancien roi des pirates et père d'Ace le ramener à la vie dans un autre monde avec pour mission d'aider un gamin à vaincre un mage noir, pour pouvoir revoir ceux qu'il aime. que se passerait il. et pire encore si Ace et Roger devait allaient dans se monde ensemble...
1. prologue

Une seconde chance

PROLOGUE:

C'est la guerre. Les pirates de Shirohige contre toute la marine. Pour sauver Ace. Ace qui se trouve en se moment même dans les bras de son frère, transperçait de part et d'autre par la lave d'Akainu.

-A-A-Ace... Tu vas pas mourir dit?

-Luffy... Arrete... Tu sais que c'est fini pour moi... Je vais mourir...

-Non... je te l'interdit... tu te souviens? Ta promesse? De ne jamais mourir...

-Lu'... mes forces me quittent... je ne regrette qu'une chose...

Ace reprends sa respiration avant de continuer.

-C'est de ne pas te voir devenir le rois des pirates, p'tit frère...

Luffy pleure, et Ace le voit mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait vivre alors que c'était tout le contraire.

-Tu... tu peux transmettre un message...

-A-Ace...

-Oyagi... les amis... et toi Luffy... depuis tout se temps... alors que je ne suis qu'un moins que rien... que le sang d'un démon coule dans mes veines... tout ce temps, vous m'avez aimé... peut importait qui j'étais... alors... Merci... De m'avoir aimé...

Et ces sur ces derniers mots que Portgas D Ace ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres et tomba à terre.

-A-Ace...

Luffy se mit à pleuré sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter tandis que la guerre continuer...

* * *

><p>Ace gémit en ouvrant les yeux. N'était il pas censé être mort? Pas qu'il préfèrer la mort, loin de la mais bon...<p>

-Ace...

Un homme se tenait devant lui. Des cheveux noir et une moustache tout aussi noir. Un grand sourire sur ces lèvres.

-Qui êtes vous, demanda Ace méfiant.

-Voyons, tu ne reconnais même pas ton père?

Ace se figea. Cette homme était il réellement...

-Je suis Gol D Roger, le roi des pirates. Enfin l'ancien roi des pirates, rigola-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Roger se tut, surpris.

-Shirohige est mon seule père.

-Je suis au courant du fait que tu me déteste et je ne t'en veut pas d'appeller ce vieux Edward Oyagi. Je veux juste te faire une proposition.

Ace toujours aussi méfiant, croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Laquelle?

-Que dirais tu de revenir à la vie.

Ace en resta bouche bée.

-J'en ai le pouvoir. Plus ou moins.

-C'est quoi le piège?

-Je te ferais revivre dans un autre monde... non ne me coupe pas. Donc je disais, tu vas aller dans un autre monde ou tu protégera un adolescent.

-Combien de temps?

-Je n'en sais rien. Tout se que je sais c'est qu'il n'y a aucuns pirates, pas de marine et pas d' Akuma no Mi. Il y a en revanche des sorciers et des sorcières.

Ace souffla. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire encore. On pouvez pas le laisser mourir tranquille. Ou le ramener à la vie dans son vrai monde.

-Le gamin se nomme Harry Potter. Il est en cinquième années à Poudlard, l'école pour sorciers. Tu devra donc avoir l'air d'un adolescent de quinze ans au moins.

-QUOI! Mais je veux pas rajeunire moi!

-C'est ta seule chance pour revenir à la vie. Après c'est toi qui voit.

Ace réfléchis. Devant lui se tenait son paternel et avec lui l'espoir de revoir Luffy... et tout ces amis. D'un autre côté il y avait la mort. Facile à choisir.

-C'est bon. Je veux vivre.

Roger souris.

-Bien on part maintenant.

-Comment ça _on_?

-Je viens avec toi évidement.

Ace souffla. Génial il allé se coltiner le père dont il n'avait jamais rêver.

-Ecoute Ace, malgrés se que disent les personnes que tu croise, tu n'es pas un monstre. Je suis devenus pirate pour être libre pas pour être le _roi _des pirates. Et si tu m'en veux car je suis mort avant ta naissance sache que je ne le voulais pas. J'étais malade. J'allais mourir avant ta naissance donc je me suis rendus a la marine. C'est quand j'étais enfermer que j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un enfant. C'est pour sa que je souriais. Je t'en pris. J'aimerais qu'on repparte sur de nouvelle base, toi et moi.

Ace réfléchis un instant. Son père avait l'air de réellement le vouloir.

-OK mais c'est seulement car tu m'aide à revenir à la vie. Et tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle oyagi. Mon seul oyagi c'est Shirohige.

Roger rit mais on pouvais bien voir qu'il était heureux.

-Avant de partir tient. Ton Akuma no Mi.

Ace regarda surpris de Mera Mera no Mi que venait de lui donné son père.

-Je l'ai récupérer il est a toi non?

Ace hocha la tête et le mangea, non sans une grimace de dégout. Pouha toujours aussi dégueu se dit il. Mais au moins il avait retrouver ces pouvoirs.

-Bien allons voir Albus. Il va te rajeunire et tout t'expliquer sur son monde pendant les deux moins qui viennent puis tu feras ta rentrée en tant qu'élève venant d'un autre pays et qui a déménageait pendant les vacances. T'es OK?

-Ouaip. Allons y que je puisse revoir Luffy au plus vite.

Un halo blanc les envelloppa et l'instant d'après ils partirent vers un nouveau monde. Un monde qui pourrait changer le destin d'Ace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila, cette petite histoire commence en douceur... a vrais dire cette histoire et le fruit d'un défis que m'à lancée une amie :) j'espère que sa va vous .<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1:

Dumbledore ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné, quand un halo blanc apparut dans son bureau. Il se leva et regarda le jeune homme de vingt ans devant lui. Des cheveux noir légèrement ondulé, des yeux couleur onix ainsi que quelques tâches de rousseurs sur ces joues. Sur son torse nu, se trouvait, se qui semblait être une brûlure. Le garçon regarda le bureau du directeur et Dumbledore puis alors voir deux tatouages. Un sur le bras, formant le nom du jeune garçon avec néanmoins une faute entre le A et le C et un autre dans le dos qui lui représenter une tête de mort avec une moustache pour le moins... étrange. Le tout violet.

-Albus, s'écria l'homme qui se tenait à la droite du garçon.

-Roger. Si tu es la cela veut dire que tu m'ammène Portgas D Ace.

-Effectivement. Voici Ace mon fils.

-Je suis pas ton fils. Mon oyagi c'est Shirohige.

-Et bien on peut dire que la situation entre vous est... commença Dumbledore.

-Tendus? termina Roger en rigolant. En effet.

Ace souffla dans son coin. Puis il se tourna vers le directeur.

-D'ou vous connaissez Roger?

-Et bien vois tu ton... Roger, corrigea-t-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Ace, m'est apparut un soir me demandant de t'accepter dans cette école car tu allais mourir. J'ai acceptais mais seulement si en échange tu protéger Harry Potter et que tu l'aidais à nous débarasser de lord Voldemort.

-Volde quoi?

-Voldemort un mage noir très puissant que seul Harry peut vaincre.

-Bien. Si je peux revoir Luffy en échange...

Tout à coup Ace s'écria.

-IL FAUT QUE JE LEUR DISE QUE JE SUIS EN VIE! A Luffy, Marco et Oyagi...

-Calme toi Ace, lui dit Roger, tu n'a qu'a leur écrire une lettre.

-ET COMMENT JE L'ENVOIE BAKA!

Roger souris à Ace et se leva pour se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce. Il sortit de cet endroit une cage avec à l'intérieur un corbeau.

-...Un corbeau.

-C'est ça Ace. Il est à toi donne lui un nom et il se retrouva lié à toi. Il pourra alors livré des lettres dans la Grand Line et te livré le New Coo.

Il ouvrit la cage et le corbeau noir comme l'encre s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule d'Ace.

-Raven... c'est comme ça que je vais t'appellais.

-Un nom fait pour un corbeau n'est ce pas Albus.

-Oui en effet. Approche jeune homme.

Ace se mit face à l'homme et celui ci tandis sa baguette. Après une formule incompréhensible pour Ace il se mit à changer. Il se mit alors devant un miroire et devant ces yeux son corp se mit à rajeunire jusqu'à l'age de quinze ans. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda.

-Vous pourriez m'apprendre à faire ça? Histoire que je retrouve mon âge normale quand j'en est besoins.

-Si tu veux se sera même mieux que tu l'apprenne le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs tu as deux mois pour apprendre la magie et l'histoire de se monde. Crois tu en être capable?

-Je suis capable de remplire TOUT les rapports que Marco me donne et pourtant je vous assure que c'est dur, alors je pense pouvoir apprendre ça.

Albus souris à Ace puis tendis une feuille à Roger.

-Voici le numéro de la maison dans laquel vous habiterez. Elle se situe dans Londre. Je peux vous y emmenez grace au transplanage d'escorte.

-Merci bien Albus.

Dumbledore pris alors le bras de Ace tandis que Roger posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus. Puis la seconde d'après ils se retrouvaient dans une rue en plein Londre. Ace avait l'estomac retournait et il avait mal à la tête.

-Je sais c'est désagréable. Lui dit Albus. Mais on s'y habitue. L'année prochaine tu pourras passer ton permis de transplanage si tu le souhaite.

-On verra.

Albus souris avant de leur souhaitez bonne nuit puis de repartir. Ace s'avança à la suite de Roger, puis entra dans la maison. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre puis entreprit d'écrire des lettres a Luffy,Marco et son oyagi.

-Et ben, je sens que sa va être dur entre lui et moi, murmura l'ex roi des pirate avant de partir lui aussi se coucher.

* * *

><p>Deux mois c'étaient passé depuis que Portgas D Ace était revenus à la vie. Ce dernier était à prèsent sur le chemin de Traverse, une ruelle inconnue aux moldus et cachaient à leur yeux grâce à la magie. Ace parcourait les rues dans touts les sens à la recherche de ces manuels et tout le bazar utile pour aller à Poudlard. Sa liste en mains parcourant des yeux les vitrines, encore ébahit par se qu'il était entrain de vivre, il ne fit pas attention et percuta sans le vouloir un garçon roux.<p>

-Sumimasen, dit il en oubliant de traduire.

Le roux le regarda bizarrement et Ace sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler japonais.

-Désolé, je suis d'origine japonaise, j'oublis quelques fois de traduire.

-Ce n'est rien, intervînt une jeune fille au cheveux brun. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et lui c'est Ronald Weasley. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Ace. Portgas D Ace.

La jeune fille lui souris puis avisa la liste de fournitures de Poudlard.

-Tu vas à Poudlard? Je t'ais jamais vue pourtant. Tu es en quelle année? Dans quelle maison?

-A vrai dire je commence juste ma scolarité à Poudlard. J'ai emménagé à Londre il y a deux mois avec mon... _père. _Du coup je ne sais pas encore dans quelle maison je serais répartis. Mais je sais que je vais directement en cinquième année.

-Alors si tu vas à Gryffondor nous serons ensemble. Si tu veux tu n'a qu'a finir tes achats avec nous. Les parents de Ron sont avec nous aussi. Et il y a Harry.

Ace hocha les épaule et suivit Hermione. Bien vite Ace se retrouva entouré de tout un tas de roux comme Ron.

-Ace, commença Hermione, voici Mr et Mme Weasley, les parents de Ron, ainsi que Fred et George ses freres et Ginny sa petite soeur. Ils sont tous à Gryffondor. Ho et voici Harry Potter qui est lui aussi à Gryffondor.

-Enchanté.

-De même, répondit Molly, tu n'es pas anglais n'est ce pas? Tu as un petit accent.

-En effet je suis japonais. J'entre à Poudlard cette année directement en cinquième année.

Molly lui souris.

-Tu as eu le temps de passé à Gringotts Ace?

-Oui j'ai eu tout le temps. J'ai tout acheté ou presque il ne me reste que ma baguette.

-Ho nous allons t'accompagné alors, lui proposa gentiment Mme Weasley.

-Arigato.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le magasin d'Ollivander. Ace jetait de temps en temps des regards à Harry. Ainsi c'était ce garçon qu'il devait protéger s'il voulait revoir Luffy. Quand ils entrairent dans le magasin Ollivander vînt tout de suite les accueillirent.

-Monsieur et madame Weasley. Quel plaisir.

-De même. Nous venons pour ce jeune garçon. Il vient d'emménagé à Londre et à besoin d'une baguette.

Ollivander se tourna vers Ace.

-Bien bien. Vous êtes surment Portgas D Ace?

-Comment...

-Dumbledore m'a envoyer une lettre. Hum... Gaucher ou droitier.

-Droitier.

-Si je me souviens de la lettre de Dumbledore, vous avez un... comment dit on déjà?

-Akuma no mi. Mera mera.

-Oui c'est cela. Donc une baguette résistant à la chaleur ET ininflamable.

Harry, Hermione et les Weasley écoutaient l'échange sans plus vraiment comprendre.

-Tenez.

Ace esseya la baguette. Puis une autre et encore une. Puis enfin au bout de la sixième baguette, Ace ressentit une légére chaleur. _On dirait les flammes de Marco,_ pensa-t-il.

-Je crois que vous avez votre baguette, monsieur Portgas.

-Bien dans ce cas, commença Arthur Weasley avant d'être interromput par un corbeau noir d'encre qui venait d'entrer par une fenêtre.

Le corbeau vînt se posait sur l'épaule d'Ace et celui ci pris le message accroché à sa patte.

_Rentre à la maison ils faut qu'on parle. GDR._

-Gomen nasai, mais je dois rentrer.

-Ho alors j'espère que nous nous reverrons, lui dit Mme Weasley.

-On se voit à Poudlard Ace, le salua Harry et Hermione.

Ron lui fit un signe de tête puis tous se séparèrent. Ace se dirigea vers le Londre moldu puis se rentra chez lui. Il entra et se dirigea vers le salon ou se trouvé Roger.

-Tu voulais me voir, alors vas y dit ce que t'as à dire.

Roger soupira.

-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, Ace. Tient Marco t'explique tout dans cette lettre. Ace se saisit de la lettre, l'ouvrit puis commença à la lire.

_Ace,_

_Avant tout je veux que tu sache que je suis vraiment heureux d'apprendre que tu es en vie. Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gol D Roger est avec toi. Tu dois surement te demandais pourquoi Oyagi ne te réponds pas en même temps que moi... Je sais que sa va être dur pour toi de lire ça. Oyagi n'est plus, Ace. Il a perdu la vie pendant la bataille à Marineford peu après toi... je suis donc le nouveau capitaine._

_Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne l'apprenne que maintenant surtout sachant que tu n'as pas pue assisté à sa mise en terre. Je suis sur qu'il aurait était très heureux s'il avait sus que tu n'es pas mort au final... je me doute qu'apprendre la mort d'oyagi par lettre ne doit pas être très agréable, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement._

_Pour nous aussi, c'est très dur. Surtout pour moi. J'ai hérité de la cabine d'oyagi et je peux t'affirmer que cela me fait mal de me dire que je ne verrais plus jamais oyagi allongeait sur ce lit. Bien qu'ont essayent tous de retrouver le sourire pour qu'à ton retour tu ne retrouve pas de vielle loques, je t'avoue que c'est dur. On a tous le souvenir d'oyagi._

_Heureusement, l'annonce de ta résuréction nous à un peu redonner le baume au lèvres. Ton frère doit être vraiment très heureux lui aussi._

_J'ai hâte que tu reviennes près de nous. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut Ace, même si c'est des années, alors j'attendrais._

_Je t'aime._

_Marco._

Ace c'était assit sur le fauteuil en face de Roger, au cour de sa lecture et avait laissé ses larmes coulaient. Son oyagi était mort. L'homme qu'il considérait comme son seul père était mort. Ace serra la lettre contre son coeur, tout en pleurant comme il y a dix ans en apprenant la mort de Sabo. Pourquoi lui était en vie alors que son oyagi, lui, était mort. Pourquoi n'étaient ils tout simplement pas revenus à la vie tout les deux. Ou simplement lui. Puis soudain, quelque chose dérengea Ace. Comment Roger pouvait être au courant de la mort de Shirohige? Il releva la tête et Roger pus alors voir le regard d'Ace, emplit de haine et de colère.

-Comment as tu osais, dit il en se levant. TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LIRE CETTE LETTRE. C'EST PERSONEL.

-Ace...

-NON, NE ME PARLE PLUS. JE TE DETESTE. POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS DEMANDAIS A SAUVER OYAGI PLUTOT QUE MOI, hûrla-t-il. MOI JE NE MERITE MEME PAS DE VIVRE.

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu es mon fils?

-EXACTEMENT!

-TU MERITE DE VIVRE ACE, répondit Roger en se mettant à crier malgrès lui. SHIROHIGE ALLAIT MOURIRE DE TOUTE FACON. SA VIE ETAIT FINIS TU M'ENTENDS? FINIS.

-TU AURAIS DUS LE SAUVER QUAND MÊME! TU NE PENSE QU'A TOI. TU NE PENSE PAS AUX AUTRES. JE TE HAIS. JE TE HAIS. JE TE...

Le gifle partit toute seule. Ace regardait Roger abasourdit. Son père venait de le gifler. Roger quand à lui passait de sa main, à la joue d'Ace qui rougissait à vue d'oeuil.

-Ace je... commença-t-il.

-Tait toi. Je veux plus te voir.

Et Ace partit emportant la lettre de Marco. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit en continuant de serrait la lettre de son amant. Il soupira puis s'endormie.

* * *

><p>Le matin du départ pour Poudlard, Ace arriva presque en retard et faillit bien rater le Poudlard Express. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il souffla puis se dirigea vers un compartiment. Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par trouver le compartiment de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Ces deux là se trouvaient avec deux autres adolescents. Il ouvrit la porte quand Harry lui fit signe.<p>

-Ohayo. Je peux m'installer ici?

-Bien sur Ace.

Ace posa sa valise, puis s'assit, Raven toujours perché sur son épaule.

-Ace, commença Ginny, je te présente Luna Lovegood, élève à Serdeigle en quatrième année comme moi, et Neville Londubat en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Les amis, voici Portgas D Ace. Il entre en cinquième année comme nous mais vue qu'il a déménagé du Japon il ne sais pas encore qu'elle est sa maison.

-Salut, lui lança Neville.

-Hajimemashite.

-...Hein?

-Ca veut dire enchanté.

-Ho.

Ace se tourna vers la vitre et regarda le paysage défilé. Il se passa une bonne heure sans que Ace ne dit quoique se soit. Puis Hermione et Ron débarquèrent.

-On a finit notre ronde. Ho bonjour Ace.

-Ohayo.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui et toi Hermione-san?

-San?

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit chez moi pour être polie.

-Tu n'en aura pas besoin ici. Personne ne comprendra. Tu peux tutoyer les gens que tu connais. Par contre il faut vouvoyer les professeurs.

-Je m'en serais douter.

Hermione s'assis à côté de lui tandis que Ron se mettait en face de Harry. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvris sur...

-Malfoy, murmura Harry.

-Tout doux Potty. Je suis préfet moi, si tu veux pas que je te donne une heure de colle avec Rusard alors tu vas te tenir tranquille.

Soudain Malfoy sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Ace.

-T'es nouveau toi non? Je suis Draco Malfoy. Eux se sont Crabbe et Goyle. Tu peut venir avec nous si tu veux. Tu devrais pas rester avec des gens comme..._ ça._

Ace se leva et se planta devant Malfoy laissant son haki des roi légérement dépassé des limites. Ce qui fit blémir Malfoy.

-Marlfoy c'est sa? Bien, alors tu vois tu vas te retourner, je vais levais mon pied et te donner un coup de pied au cul pour que tu dégage avec tes deux toutous. OK. Alors maintenant du dégage et tu pris Davy Jones pour que je t'égorge pas avant la fin de l'année.

Draco déglutit fit signe à ces deux acolytes puis sortit. Ace se rassit en soufflant.

-Et ben, commença Ron, la c'est sur tu lui à foutus les j'tons. Je l'ais jamais vue comme ça Malfoy.

-Je suporte pas les gens comme lui. Je mentais pas quand je disais que si il m'approche je l'égorge. Ce type me fais trop pensais à un tenryuubito, et c'est pas un compliment.

Ace grogna quelque chose en japonais.

-Bon, continua-t-il, je vais allais me changer.

-Ginny, Luna et moi on peut partir, lui dit Hermione.

-Merci, mais non merci. J'y vais on se voit ce soir pour ma répartiton. Je pris pour pas finir avec ce Malfoy ou je jure que je l'éttripe.

Et ces sur ces mots que Ace partit s'habillait.

La vie à Poudlard n'allait plus être si tranquille maintenant qu'un pirate, qui plus es un D, était désormais un élèves.

* * *

><p><em>Voila le premier chapitre de mon crossover. C'est mon premier crossover alors je sais pas se que sa va donner. Dans tout les cas je voulais un crossover dans lequel Ace revivait.<em>

_J'éspére que cela vous plait alors a plus tard pour le prochains chapitre._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Une fois le Poudlard Express arrivait dans la gare du Pré-au-Lard tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'école. Ace entra dans le hall de Poudlard et attendit avec les premières années qu'on l'appelle.

-Monsieur Portgas.

Il se retourna pour voir une femme se dirigeait vers lui.

-Je suis Le professeur McGonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose. Vous allez passer avant la répartitions des première années.

-Hai.

Ace attendit que Dumbledore l'appelle pour s'avançait.

-Mes chère enfants, commença Dumbledore, nous avons le plaisir d'acceuillir un nouvel élèves qui nous viens d'une école au Japon. Voici Portgas D Ace. Il commence l'année directement en cinquième année.

Ace s'avança dans la Grande Salle jusqu'au niveau d'un vieux chapeau. Il s'assit et le professeur McGonagall lui posa le chapeau.

-Hum, murmura le chapeau, tu as les capacités pour aller dans chacune des maison de Poudlard. Tu as le courage des Gryffondors, la loyauté des Poufsouffles, La ruse d'un Serpentard et même si tu possède la lettre D. Tu a aussi l'intelligence d'un Serdeigle.

**Vous êtes sures, **pensa Ace.

-Ho oui j'en suis sur... néanmoins... je vais te mettre à... GRYFFONDORE.

Ace se leva puis se dirigea vers la table des lions ou Harry lui avait fait une place.

-Bien, continua Dumbledore, place à la chanson du choipeaux puis à la répartition des première années.

Le choipeaux s'agita puis d'une vois claire se mit à chanté. Une fois la chanson fini le professeur McGonagall appella un par un les premières années. Une fois fini Dumbledore se leva puis dit d'une voix forte.

-A ceux qui sont qui sont ici pour la première fois, je souhaite la bienvenue! Et à nos anciens je dis, bon retour parmis nous! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venue. Alors, bonne appétit!

Ron eu un crie de joie et se jeta sur la en fit de même et remplit son assiette a rat bord.

-Tu as un gros appétit Ace, dit Hermione, on dirait Ron.

-'Ai 'as un g'os abbetit, parla Ron la bouche pleine.

-Ron avale avant de parler.

Ace rigola. Ca lui rappellé les repas sur le Moby Dick.

-Alors Ace, commença Hermione, comment trouve tu l'Angleterre.

-C'est pas mal. Mon petit frère aurait...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il se retrouva la tête dans son assiette.

-Ace!?

Hermione se leva affolée. Les autres avaient arrété de manger et regarder Ace la tête dans son assiette. Dumbledore se dirigea vers le corp d'Ace.

-Ne vous inquiété pas miss Granger. Taisho, dit il en se penchant vers Ace, réveillé vous taisho.

Le corp d'Ace se mit à bouger sous le regard inquiet de madame Pomfresh. Soudain Ace se releva la tête pleine de semoule. Il regarda autour de lui puis regarda le directeur.

-Me suis endormie? Bah merde, dit il tout en recommençant à manger.

Hermione se rassit bouche bée.

-Monsieur Portgas je veux vous voir à l'infirmerie dans dix minutes.

-Ne vous en faites pas Poppy, intervînt Dumbledore, notre chere monsieur Portgas est atteind de narcolepsie.

-Tu es narcoleptique Ace, demanda Harry.

-Ouais. Je sais pas de qui je tiens ça mais ouais.

Ponfresh soupira de soulagement puis alla se rassoir avec le directeur a la table des professeurs. Ace lui recommença à manger comme si rien ne c'était passé sous le regards blazés de ces camarades. Le repa recommença au fur et à mesure ainsi qie les bavardages.

-Bien, commença Dumbledore en se levant une fois le diner finis, a présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de débuts d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques – uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent ainsi que monsieur Portgas.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent tous sourire tandis que Ace rigolé.

-Mr Rusard, le consierge, m'a demandé de vous reppeler, pour la quatre cent soixante – deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette années deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'acceuillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe – Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

Ace entendit quelques aplaudissements polies et très discret, mais lui préféré jeté un regard noir à cette femme. Il ne l'aimait pas. Son Haki lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher d'elle.

-Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le...

Le directeur se stopa et regarda Ombrage qui c'était levée.

-Elle va me rendre malade avec son cardigan rose bonbon, murmura Ace ce qui fit rire Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Hum hum, commença le bonbon rose, merci, cher directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue.

Elle avait une voix désagréable de petite fille fayote qui ne plus absolument pas a Ace.

-Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, elle fit un petit sourire en regardant les élèves, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi.

Ace regarda autour de lui. Personellementil trouvait que les visages étaient plutôt surpris que joyeux.

-J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sùre que nous deviendrons vite de très bon amis!

-Vos mieux pas qu'elle essais de devenir amie avec moi ou je la flambe, murmura Ace.

Harry et Ron qui l'avait entendus le regardère.

-T'es pas sérieux la, demanda Ron.

-Je suis plus que sérieux Weasley.

Il jeta un regard noir a Ombrage avant de posé sa tête sur le bois de la table et de fermer les yeux. Il entendit le professeur Ombrage reprendre et parlée du ministère de la magie.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. A présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour les équipes de Quidditch aurons lieu le...

-Et ben, murmura Ron, j'ai pas hâte de l'avoir en cour.

-Moi non plus, lui répondit Harry. J'ai crue que j'allais m'endormir. T'en a pensé quoi Ace?

-Brûler à vif? Non trop gentils. La faire étoufée? Pas mal... l'étripé puis l'égorgée...

-Euh Ace?

-Hum, ho pardon Harry, je parler tout seul.

Ace lui lança un petit sourire.

-On voulait savoir se que tu pensé de Ombrage, demanda Ron.

-Elle va pas finir l'année. Pas avec moi en cour du moins. Je sent qu'elle va vite pêter un câble.

Harry rigola. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ne pas l'aimait à ce point.

-Zut, Ron il faut qu'on montre le chemin au première années, s'écria Hermione.

-Ah oui. Ho vous les demi – portions!

-Ronald! Les premières années! Par ici!

Harry soupira et se leva suivit d'Ace.

-Tu as fais le tour de Poudlard Ace?

-Iie je le ferais demain.

-Je vois. Viens.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la salle comune de Gryffondor.

-Heu... je connais pas le mot de passe, murmura Harry une fois devant le portrait.

-On ne passe pas s'y on ne connait pas le mot de passe.

-Mimbulus Mimbletonia, dit Ace.

-Exact, dit la grosse dame en pivotant.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait que les jumeaux Weasley qui accrocher une feuille sur le tableau d'affichage. Harry les salua tout comme Ace et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se trouvaient déjà dans le dortoir et s'occupaient d'accrocher des affiches et des photos sur les murs. Les deux garçons arrètérent de parler quand Ace et Harry entrèrent.

-Salut, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers son lit. Vos vacances se sont bien passés?

-Moi oui, lui dit Dean, par contre celle de Seamus...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

-Heu.. ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard.

-Quoi!?

-Elle pense que... enfin que...

-Je suis un menteur et Dumbledore un vieux fou c'est sa.

-Euh ouais...

Ace se mit entre Harry et Seamus.

-Calme les gars. Sinon je sent que sa va finir avec les mains. Je suis sur qu'Harry n'est pas un menteur. Mais il n'empêche que la mère de Finnigan a le droit de pensé ce qu'elle veut. Alors vous vous calmer de suite. Wakata?

Harry se détourna et Ace se dirigea vers son lit. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier puis sa chemise laissant voir la blessure qui lui avait valut sa mort.

-Mais c'est quoi sa! s'écria Dean.

Ace se retourna et vit que les trois garçons fixer sa blessure.

-Sa c'est une blessure.

-Tu t'es fais sa comment, demanda Harry.

Ace posa sa main sur sa brûlure tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient.

-Pas envie d'en parler. C'est encore tout frait.

Ace se retourna et accrocha une photo sur le mur.

-C'est qui, demanda Seamus.

Ace regarda la photo. On y voyer deux brun et un blond.

-Moi et mes frères enfants, dit il en souriant, le blond c'est Sabo et le brun au chapeau de paille c'est Luffy. La Sabo et moi on avait dix ans et Luffy sept. Sabo était né en mars moi en janvier.

-Tu parle de lui au passé.

Ace baissa la tête et Harry regretta tout de suite d'avoir dit ça.

-Sabo est mort quelques mois après qu'on est prise cette photo..

-Desolé.

-C'est rien Harry. Tu n'y peux rien.

-Et sinon, commença Dean pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'est comment le Japon.

-A vrai dire je c'est pas.

-Hein, firent les trois garçons.

-J'habite pas au Japon. Je passe ma vie en mer en fait. Sur un bâteau du nom de Moby Dick. Mais par je ne sais qu'elle concour de circonstance mon paternel ma ammené ici. Du coup je ne c'est pas qu'en je vais pouvoir revoir mes amis et ma famille... bon c'est pas tout mes bon au lit, dit il en s'étirant.

Harry sourie. Ace lui rappelé un enfant de cinq ans. Il se glissa sous les dras alors que Ace dormait déjà profondément. Il avait hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

><p>Quand Harry se réveilla il fut surpris de voir que Ace n'était plus dans son lit. Contrairement a Ron qui lui ronfler encore. Il descendit les escaliers menant a la salle commune ou il y retrouva Ace une lettre dans la main.<p>

-C'est une lettre de ta famille?

-Hai. De mon petit frère. Apparement les choses ont pas mal changé depuis que je suis partis...

Ron descendit à ce momment. Hermione elle se dirigea vers le trio de garçon.

-Bonjour les garçon, dit elle tout sourire.

-'Lut, repondirent Harry et Ron.

-Ohayo Hermione.

-Bien dormis?

-Hai. Comme un bébé.

-C'est sur, commença Harry, à peine tu t'es deshabillé et foutu dans ton lit que tu dormais déjà.

Hermione rigola puis regarda le tableau d'affichage.

-Oh mon Dieu! Ron que font tes frères encore.

Ace haussa un sourcil et lut l'affiche.

**Des gallions à foison**

**Votre argent de poche n'arrive pas à suivre vos dépenses?**

**Un peu d'or en plus serait le bienvenu?**

**N'hésitez pas à prendre contact **

**avec Fred et George Weasley, pièce commune**

**de Gryffondor, pour petit travaux à temps partiel,**

**simples et quasiment sans douleur.**

**(Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats**

**devront agir à leur risques et périls.)**

Ace se marait tandis que Hermione arrachait la feuille du tableau.

-J'aime bien moi, dit Ace, surtout le passage " simples et quasiment sans douleur " ou encore " les candidats devront agir à leur risques et périls ".

-C'est pas drôle Ace, la gronda Hermione.

-Oh si...

Il descendaient à présent les marche en direction de la Grande Salle.

-Au fait Harry, reprit Hermione, tu as l'air furieux.

-Seamus qui pense que je mens à propos du retour de Voldemort.

Ace regarda intriguait l'effet de ce nom sur les deux autres adolescents.

-Hum... rappellais moi qui c'est Voldy-machin truc?

Le trio se tourna vers lui.

-Tu c'es pas qui est Tu-C'est-Qui? S'exclama Ron.

-Ben non...

-Ron je te rappelle que Ace vient du Japon. La bàs on parle surement d'autre chose que de Tu-C'est-Qui.

-En gros, continua Harry, Voldemort a tué mes parents quand j'étais enfants.

Oui. Sa Ace le savait. Dumbledore lui avait dit.

-Ensuite il à tenté de me tué bébé mais n'à pas réussi. Depuis tout le monde me prends pour l'élu.

-Je vois... et il fait si peur que sa pour que vous ne prononciez pas son nom?

-Tout le monde à peur de lui ici, murmura Hermione. On dit qu'il ne faut pas prononcer son nom.

-Sa se voit que vous avez pas rencontré mon jiji. Lui c'est un véritable monstre. Et je crois bien que c'est le seul être à réussir à me faire pisser dans mon froc...

Ace blêmit rien qu'au souvenir de Garp.

-C'est quoi jiji? Demanda Harry.

-Sa veut dire grand père.

-Attends, marmona Ron, t'as pas peur de Tu-C'est-Qui mais t'as la trouille de ton grand père?

-T'as pas rencontré le spécimen Ron. Et temps que tu l'as pas rencontré tu peut pas affirmé que Voldy et plus dangereux que le vieux.

Ils s'assirent lorsqu'ils furent dans la Grande Salle et c'est ce momment que choisir les hiboux pour déposé le courrier. Ace vit Raven se dirigeait vers lui sous le regard curieux des élèves.

-Merci Raven, dit Ace en décrochant la lettre.

-J'ignorais qu'on avait le droit d'avoir un corbeau, marmona Hermione.

-Pas le droit. Mais c'est le seule animal qui me supporte. Les hiboux me morde, les rats je les crames et les chats... trop normale.

Ace défit la lettre et la lut. Marco lui expliqué qu'étant donné qu'il était le nouveau capitaine il soit normale que Ace devienne le second. Marco expliquer aussi qu'ils tenté de récupéré le plus de territoire possible. Le reste n'était que des recommendations. Ace plia la lettre puis la rangea dans sa poche. Il se servit des toast avec de la confiture ainsi que des gauffres. Il ne fit que deux crises de narcolespie durant le petit déjeuné se qui étonna encores quelques élèves mais la pluspart ni faisaient plus attention. Une fois que Ron eu grognait contre les cours à venir ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le premier cour. La matinée passa. Une heures d'histoire de la magie, puis deux heure de potion ( Ace trouva Rogue très intrigant ), puis divination ou Ace fit trois crise de narcolepsie. Leur deux dernières heures de cours étaient défense contre les forces du mal avec Ombrage. Ils entrairent dans la salle et s'installèrent. Une fois tout le monde assis Ombrage déclara.

-Et bien, bonjour tout le monde.

Il y eu quelques boujour ce qui ne lui suffit apparement pas.

-Non, non, non sa ne va pas. J'aimerais que vous répondiez par bonjour professeurs Ombrage. Allons y. Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent tout les élèves à l'exéption d'Ace qui n'avait même pas sortit ses affaires.

-Bien rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes s'il vous plait.

Elle fit apparaître des mots au tableau que tous copièrent. Sauf Ace qui ne sortait toujours rien. Il posa ses pieds sur son bureau faisant arrêter quelques élèves.

-Nous avons un petit rebelle. Veuillez sortir un parchemin et une plumes monsieur Portgas.

-Non.

-Excuser moi?

-J'ais dit non. Z'êtes bouchés ou quoi, demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Monsieur Portgas, si vous ne sortez pas vos affaires je serais dans l'obligation de retirer des points à votre maison.

-Allez y. Je m'en fout vous pouvez pas savoir. Mais à se que je sâche, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal serve à apprendre à nous défendre pas à _écrire._

Certain élèves rigolèrent dont Ron et Harry. Même Hermione s'autorisa un sourire.

-Et bien si vous semblez vouloir me faire tête... je vous colle en retenus ce soir a 19h monsieur Portgas. Sur ceux reprenons.

Elle se détourna et Ace se décida alors d'agir. Il se leva pris ces affaires et sans même un regard pour la professeur, s'en alla. Il précisa tout de même avant de passé la porte.

-Je viendrais à votre retenus _teme._

Puis il partit. Harry en resta bouche bée comme presque tout les élèves. Se mec allait s'attirait des ennuies, pensa Harry, mais aussi des fans...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila chapitre 2 finich! trop fière de mon chapitre je crois bien qu'il est un poil plus long que le précédent. <strong>_

_**Dis donc Ace première journée et tu fais déjà chier Ombrage!**_

_**Ace. Pas ma faute elle me fait chier. Je l'aime pas.**_

_**Moi non plus ne t'inquiète pas. **_

_**Bon j'éspére que se chapitre vous plaît.**_

_**Récapitulatif...**_

_**jiji veut dire papy en gros.**_

_**Teme signifie enfoiré. Oui Ace traite Ombrage d'enfoirée et alors !)**_

_**bisous tout le monde à plus peace ~**_

_**Ace. Au fait vous poivez laisser des reviews si ou plait... ( regard de chien battut ).**_

_**réponse au reviews:**_

_**Jikarudo: merci poir ta review ma louloute sa fait plaisir.**_

_**Peacen: Rhaa ma zumelle merci pour ton soutient et t'as vue je continue XD**_

_**Chibichibiluna: merci pour ta review j'essaie de faire gaffe au faute... mais c'est pas mon fort XD**_

_**Zialema: merci pour ta review. Je me suis dit que faire un crossover ou Ace revie grace a Roger se serais cool... bon OK j'avoue je suis sadique sur les bors désolé Ace je t'adore mais tu vas devoir te coltiné ET Roger ET Ombrage. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas Ace retournera sur la Grand Line. Mais avant sa, quelques personnages viendrons surement... dont peut être Luffy et même peut être Sabo que Marco aura mit au courant... je verrais au fur et à mesure.**_


End file.
